Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (video game)
Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith is the official LucasArts video game based on the movie of the same name. It centers around Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker as the Clone Wars come to an end. It was released on May 5, 2005, for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS. Additionally, a version was made available for mobile phones on April 2, 2005. GameCube and PlayStation Portable versions of the game were cancelled. Gameplay In single-player mode, the player controls Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, reliving various scenes from the film through the game's missions. There are 17 levels, interlaced with over 12 minutes of footage from the movie. The game's combat system is heavily concentrated on lightsaber combat. Each of the playable characters (with the exception of the MagnaGuard) is equipped with at least one lightsaber. There are three basic attacks: fast attacks which do the least amount of damage, strong attacks which do more damage but are slower to execute, and the slowest but strongest critical attacks. These attacks can be mixed to create combination attacks. Attacks can also be charged up for greater strength. One feature of the game is called a Saber Lock - a sequence in which the player's character clashes swords with an opponent. The game features an experience system, whereby the player's character can upgrade attacks and gain new ones as they progress through the game. Each ability, with the exception of the Force Dash, can be upgraded to more powerful levels. In addition to offensive techniques, defensive techniques are also available. The player's character automatically deflects a percentage of blaster bolts, but other shots and attacks must be manually deflected. Aside from saber combat and force powers, each character has a number of physical attacks that can be incorporated into combos. Nearly all characters have a kick which can instantly floor opponents. A number of characters also have the ability to punch their opponents. The game environment is interactive, allowing, and in some cases requiring, the player to take such actions such as moving and destroying objects with the lightsaber or force powers. Multiplayer mode The game also features a multiplayer duel mode, in which two players face off against each other in a lightsaber battle. Players can choose Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Count Dooku, General Grievous, Mace Windu, Cin Drallig or Serra Keto. Darth Vader and "Ben Kenobi", circa Episode IV, can also be unlocked. Each battle can be won with the best of one, three or five rounds, depending on the options chosen. In addition, all characters have equal health and energy, with all status upgrades acquired by Anakin and Obi-Wan in the single-player mode eliminated. However, all of the upgraded techniques and Force Powers are available and each of the other characters has special abilities and maneuvers. In addition to the original costumes found throughout the single-player campaign, each character has a different costume that is used when both players choose the same character. Some of these costumes depict Sith versions of certain Jedi characters. Plot Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi arrive on board the Invisible Hand, the Separatist flagship of General Grievous, who has kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine above Coruscant. After battling droids in the main hangar bay and the elevators, the duo arrive at the general's quarters, where Palpatine is being held. However, the two are then confronted by Count Dooku and in the ensuing duel, Obi-Wan is knocked out and Anakin kills Dooku by running him through with his lightsaber. The pair then escapes with Palpatine but are recaptured and brought before Grievous on the ship's bridge. They escape as the ship turns upside down and fight off Grievous' bodyguards while the general escapes and Anakin manage to save everyone during a crash landing on Coruscant. Obi-Wan journeys to Utapau in search of General Grievous and confronts him after he dispatches the Separatist council to the planet of Mustafar. Obi-Wan then duels Grievous as the clones invade and battle the droids. Grievous reaches the launch platform where his ship is situated, but Obi-Wan stabs him in the chest and kills him. Meanwhile, on Coruscant, Anakin discovers Mace Windu preparing to execute Palpatine, who he has discovered is, in fact, the Sith lord Darth Sidious, in his office. Anakin intervenes and duels Windu, both of them jumping from the office to a platform below before Windu force pushes Anakin away and leaps back inside. However, Anakin follows and finally defeats the exhausted Jedi master by stabbing him and kicking him out of the window. Palpatine then takes Anakin under his wing; Anakin becomes the Sith lord Darth Vader and is ordered by Palpatine to wipe out all of the Jedi in the Jedi Temple. Anakin and an army of clone troopers make their way to the Temple, where after he kills librarian Jocasta Nu, Anakin attacks the Jedi and the massacre begins. Anakin finds and engages Serra Keto in battle, and ultimately prevails when she is crushed by a falling statue. He is then confronted by Keto's master, Cin Drallig whom he also duels. The two wind up outside of the temple, where Anakin impales Drallig through the chest. Across the galaxy, the clones turn on the Jedi and murder them. Obi-Wan evades them and escapes from Utapau after being relentlessly hunted by both clones and droids alike. Anakin, still following Palpatine's orders, goes to Mustafar with the intention to wipe out the Confederacy leaders. He is greeted on the landing platform by several Neimoidian aides and strikes them down, which is witnessed by the leaders in the main control room. Anakin advances through the facility, murdering the guards sent to terminate him after the leaders realize that Palpatine has betrayed them. Anakin cuts the door down and force pushes it away; crushing Poggle the Lesser to death. He then pursues the rest of the council into the conference room, where he kills Wat Tambor as Viceroy Nute Gunray flees and locks the door behind him. Gunray's second in command, Rune Haako, begs Anakin for mercy but is mercilessly struck down. Anakin then follows Gunray outside, as the Viceroy is attempting to escape from his gunship. Anakin attacks the ship, causing it to crash into the molten lava below, killing Gunray. Meanwhile, on Coruscant, Obi-Wan and Master Yoda raid the ruins of the Jedi Temple, clearing out as many clones as they can and are shocked when they discover security recordings of Anakin becoming a Sith lord. The recording also reveals Anakin's location, so Obi-Wan heads to Mustafar to confront him. The two former friends engage in a ferocious lightsaber duel across the Mustafar facility, which is slowly being destroyed by lava. The two end up on a platform floating down a lava river; Obi-Wan jumps off and warns Anakin not to follow. An enraged Anakin leaps over him, allowing Obi-Wan to slice his legs and arm off. Anakin slides towards the lava and catches fire; Obi-Wan leaves him for dead. Palpatine arrives and finds Anakin alive; he builds him a special suit due to his breathing having been damaged and the two oversee the construction of the Death Star. Alternate Ending In another break from the film's plot, the game also features an alternate ending. In the final level, the battle between Darth Vader and Obi-Wan, the player is given the opportunity to play as Vader, and the chance to kill Obi-Wan. After slaying his former master, Vader returns to Darth Sidious and obtains a new Sith lightsaber. Acting quickly, Vader kills Sidious and declares himself ruler of the galaxy. Differences between the game and the movie The game's plot largely mirrors the film upon which it is based. However, there are some key differences between the game and the film, and some scenes and battles from the film are extended in the game. For example, more Jedi are seen being killed during the execution of Order 66, as the player takes control of Darth Vader, exterminating the Jedi throughout the mission. Other events which were expanded for the game include: * The search for the Chancellor on the battleship * The search for General Grievous on Utapau * Obi-Wan's final confrontation with Grievous * Anakin's betrayal of Mace Windu * Darth Vader's destruction of the Jedi Temple * Obi-Wan's escape from Utapau * Darth Vader's pursuit and assassination of the Separatist leadership on Mustafar * Obi-Wan and Yoda's infiltration of the compromised Jedi Temple The game also differs from the film in other ways; for example, the Jedi Archives librarian, Jocasta Nu's death is seen in the game. Nu is killed when Vader orders her to provide access to the signal beacon, and she resists. She ignites her saber only to be lifted into the air by a Force Grip. Vader then ignites his lightsaber and pulls her towards it, impaling her and killing her instantly. Another significant difference between the film and the game concerns the character of Padmé Amidala. A major character in the film, she is omitted almost entirely from the game, mentioned only once. The game also excludes battles featured in the film, such as any scenes of space combat, Yoda's escape from Kashyyyk and Yoda's confrontation with Palpatine. Mace Windu's duel with Chancellor Palpatine was replaced with Mace Windu walking into the Chancellor's officer and cornering him. Additional missions With the successful completion of certain missions in the single-player campaign, bonus scenarios can be unlocked. Each scenario features a different character; the MagnaGuard, General Grievous, Yoda, Anakin and Darth Vader. In addition, there are four cooperative missions in which two players (or one player and a computer-controlled character) work together to defeat enemies. The first three team up Anakin and Obi-Wan for a number of offensive encounters with the Droid Army, the fourth has Jedi Master Cin Drallig and his favorite student, Serra Keto, team to defeat the clone squadron bent on destroying the Jedi Temple. Development The game was aided in development by Nick Gillard, the stunt coordinator and lightsaber fight trainer for The Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones, and Revenge of the Sith. In fact, Nick Gillard's own character from the movie, Cin Drallig, appears in the game as a boss. Also to get an idea of, and to perfect his moves, Hayden Christensen helped the developers with the character of Anakin. Cast The game utilized many of the cast members of the 2003 animated series Star Wars: Clone Wars. Additionally, stock footage of the actors from the films appeared in many of the game's cinematics. Alethea McGrath reprised her role as Jocasta Nu from Attack of the Clones, while Matthew Wood reprised his voice-role of General Grievous from Revenge of the Sith. James Earl Jones reprised his role as the original voice of Darth Vader for multiplayer mode. Reception Most versions of the game received mixed reviews by the media. For example, IGN rated the PS2 version 4.5 out of ten. They criticised the camera, the combo-system, the graphics, level design, AI, and most specifically, the implementation of the combat-based gameplay. GameSpy gave the game a better review, awarding the PS2 version 4 out of 5. GameSpot rated all versions of the game 6.3 out of 10. References External links * [http://swgames.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Star Wars Games wikia] Category:Video Games Category:Star Wars Category:Media